Trials of Gnomus
For the DLC that the trials were introduced in, see Trials of Gnomus DLC. The Trials of Eternity are areas introduced in the Trials of Gnomus DLC in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. They can only be accessed by getting Trial Keys from the 50-Rainbow Star chest in the Town Hall, which respawns each new portal event. The chest will always drop a Trial Key. The chests can only be opened with Rainbow Stars, which are only obtainable in two ways, the first which is to play games in the Mystery Portal, and the second is to trade normal stars for Rainbow Stars with a seagull in the Town Hall at a ratio of 7 : 1. Overview The Trials of Eternity have to be accessed with Trial Keys, which in turn are accessed from opening chests in the Town Hall. Each Trial has a different goal to accomplish. After beating the Trial, a code will be revealed, which can be used to unleash the guardian of the corresponding color. After defeating the Guardian, a stone bust will explode, revealing a portal that will take the player to a chest either containing a Legendary customization or Backyard Battleground item. Trials There are four Trials of Eternity. * Trial of Shooty-Shooty - accessed with the Yellow Trial Key (Yellow Key of Precision) * Trial of Recollection - accessed with the Blue Trial Key (Blue Key of Recall) * Trial of Balance - accessed with the Green Trial Key (Green Key of Agility) * Trial of Hot Doom - accessed with the Red Trial Key (Red Key of Doom). The Guardian Room The Guardian Room can be accessed in the center of the main area via a portal you must jump into. The room appears to be a massive ballroom with columns supporting the roof. The room contains 2 chests in it, both containing backyard battleground decorations. The room also has 9 Potted Plant pots/Build-a-bot stations, in which the player can summon their Potted Plants/Build-A-Bots to use during fights against the Guardians. In the center of the room, there is a locked portal with eight floor tiles surrounding the portal, and a lever to open the portal. In order for the portal to open, the player must complete a trial and remember the symbols from top-bottom that appear on stone tiles. The player then enters the code by stepping on the floor tiles. The code is displayed on floating stone tiles near a fountain in the room. If the player enters the correct code, a colored portal representing the color of the trial the player got the code from will open. The portal's color and gnome colors will be the following: * Trial of Shooty-Shooty - spawns yellow gnomes and the Yellow Guardian. * Trial of Recollection - spawns blue gnomes and the Blue Guardian. * Trial of Balance - spawns green gnomes and the Green Guardian. * Trial of Hot Doom - spawns red gnomes and the Red Guardian. Once the portal opens, waves of gnomes colored similar to the guardian summoned will spawn and pursue the player. The player must survive 4-5 waves of these gnomes until the guardian appears. The player will be notified when the guardian appears, as the text "THE GUARDIAN HAS APPEARED" will flash on the screen. The guardians are similar in appearance to Giga Gnomes from Infinity Time. Gnome Waves will still spawn as long as the guardian is present, meaning that the player must defeat the guardian in order for the portal to close. Once the player defeats the guardian, a small cutscene will play, showing that one of the gnome statues will be destroyed, revealing a colored portal colored the color of the guardian the player just defeated. The player can then enter these portals to receive a legendary customization or backyard item. The Final Puzzle In order to defeat the final guardian and complete the Trials of Gnomus, the player must have already completed all four trials and defeated their guardians. In order to acquire the code to defeat the final guardian, the player must use the four codes found after defeating the guardians. These codes are identical to the code received for completing their respective trials, except for two blank slots. The blank slots correspond to two slots in the complete code. These two symbols make up two slots of the final code. For an example, please see the gallery bellow. th-1.jpg|This is the code received after defeating the blue guardian. Note that the forth and seventh slots are blank. blue code.jpg|This is the code received after completing the blue trial. The fourth and seventh symbols here will be the fourth and seventh symbols of the final code, since the fourth and seventh symbols were blank on the code to the left. Note that your code will not be the same. After inputting the final code, gnomes of all four colors will spawn. The last thing to do is defeat the Rainbow Guardian.